


Bone eater

by Katherine_Apollo_Karma



Series: Tastes of Monstrous proportions. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dust eating, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, No idea what to put here really, Reader Is Chara, Torture, bone eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Apollo_Karma/pseuds/Katherine_Apollo_Karma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as a monster lives, even their limbs will not turn to dust when removed.</p><p>Chara uses this to their advantage in a twisted and cruel way to switch up the runs and have a little fun.</p><p>You'd be surprised how delicious a meal you can make with little more then dust and bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone eater

I’d slayed and terrorized monster-kind for months now, those who dared leave their shelter and were not fast enough to avoid my knife quickly joined their brethren as dust in the air. I didn’t bother actively hunt them any more...no, I had what I wanted. 

Fear, Freedom to do whatever I wanted, and a feast fit for a god.

Said feast was now staring weakly up at me, arms pinned awkwardly above his head and ribs bare to the world.

He’d held on to his naive belief that I could be better for far longer then I would have ever believed he could. Two months of him pleading with tear filled sockets to let him go, you can still fix things. 

It was pathetic.

Now he just grits his teeth and let the tears fall as I inspect his wounds and debate if he’s healed enough to harvest. Like he is today, the parts I’d taken for the last treat I’d had almost fully healed.

I brought out the Soup I had thrown together to keep him healthy enough to not starve and keep healing. It was bone soup, not that he knew, made with an hand from my other captive. 

Keeping that smiley pain in the neck captured was quite a bit more tricky than most would think, but I managed and it was absolutely worth it when I got to bask in his broken posture as I described in great detail about any monsters I had encountered since we last spoke...occasionally relishing in past victories if none came out since then.

The trick to keep him there was hard...yet ridiculously simple.

I broke his spirit.

He was too weak to see as a sustainable option out of the two though, and that’s why I still had his brother alive rather than killing him before his very eyes.

Said brother’s eyes flicked away as I approached him, holding the bowl up to his mouth and tipping it so he could messily gulp it down as quickly as he could. A lot of it dribbled down his face when I tipped it too much in order to try and hurry him up so I could get to the point.

Soon enough the bowl was empty and Papyrus knew very well what was next. Eyes already tearing up and head turning so he wouldn’t have to see it. Knowing that he was better off not fighting it.

I reached down, wrapping a hand firmly around one of his upper ribs and giving it a harsh yank. Grinning widely as a cry of pain managed to slip through his clenched teeth, tears falling and leaving glowing orange trails running down his face.

“One~” I chirp, pulling the rib loose with a loud crack, tossing it into the bin I’d brought with me.

The bright red of the ‘blood’ running from the exposed marrow made for a beautiful contrast from the soft white of his bones. 

I grip the rib opposite to the one I’d just yanked out and gave it a testing tug. The limited meals had definitely weakened him and it showed with how frail his bones had become.

“Two~” His cry of pain was louder this time as I dug my nail into the exposed marrow on the other side and twisted the shattered rib into him before pulling it off. Arms pulling against their restraints as he writhed in pain.

His crying was louder now, stuttering breaths wracking his thin frame as he tried still to keep it under control.

“Three!” I didn’t give him any breathing time as I slammed my foot down on his leg with a sickening snap, pulling one last rib off and grinding my foot down on the now shattered fibula and tibula.

His scream was like music to my ears as I did so.

“That should be good for now!” I knew and yet didn’t really care that the grin on my face had become deranged at that point, stepping back and enjoying the look of the broken and sobbing skeleton before me. “I’m sure your brother will really apreciate your efforts to keep him safe. If you keep being such a good little skele I may even let you see him!”

The small spark that lit up his eyes at that made me want to burst out laughing, since it was a llie, but I didn’t, not wanting him to lose all hope and fall down too soon on me.

So with that I turned and left, locking the door to the shed behind me as I walked back through the grayed snow to the brothers old home, the bin of ribs in my hands and ready for the oven.

* * *

 

Crispy enough to crumble between my teeth like the monsters I killed, I happily munched away at the rib bones. Taking the stairs two at a time, I headed towards Papyrus’ old room, kicking the door open and looking to the bed for my other captive. Chained to the racecar bed as he was, I knew I should not have had to look far. However, nothing was there so I quickly jogged over to check for any sign of the chains being tampered with, growling quietly at the idea of having to hunt down that slippery trash bag once again.

I quickly realized I was wrong for thinking nothing was there though.

“Shit.”

The bed had the signature blue jacket laid across it, but I had not noticed from the layer of light gray that covered the entire bed...the layer of dust.

“I guess he finally gave up.” Admittedly he’d lasted much longer than I had ever expected him to, hopeless as he was long before I’d made him believe everyone was dead.  But still it annoyed me that I would not get to play with him any longer.

However I had been planning for this, and I gathered up all the dust I could in the jacket and headed back to the kitchen.

Might as well see how well this plan would work.

* * *

 

Papyrus jolted up with a shock, as I jogged into the room. Far sooner than I ever had after a harvest. 

“Oh Papy! Are you awake?” I called, knowing very well he was.

“What do you want so soon human.” 

It had been a while since I had last made him speak, voice raw and scratchy from screaming, low and lacking the gusto he had before I’d broken him. 

“Well, since you’ve been such a good skele recently I thought about it, and thought you deserved a treat.” 

I laughed at how much his face brightened and the way he tried to sit up more, despite still obviously hurting from the other days harvest.

“Do I get to see Sans??” He asked, but I shook my head and he frowned. 

“No, but I am sure you’ll like it anyways.” I then pulled out a tray of little cakes I had managed to throw together with a few ingredients I had gathered around town. I decided to let him eat them himself, and reached up to free him.   
“Go ahead. Eat up!”

For a moment he just looked at me hesitantly, glancing down at the cakes before pushing them away.

“Give them to Sans. He deserves them more.”

I frowned and shook my head, pushing them back.

“No. These were made for you, if Sans is good he’ll get his own treat.”

It was obvious that Papyrus was fighting his own instincts to just grab the cakes and scoff them down, but still he refused and just stared up at me.

“Promise?” Papyrus insisted and I rolled my eyes nodding.

The moment I nodded he quickly grabbed one of the cakes and began devouring it like he was frightened I would change my mind  at any second. 

Wasn’t long before he had them all eaten, not even a crumb left much to my satisfaction. 

“Well glad to see they turned out well. After all I’ve never cooked with monster dust before.”

Papyrus immediately froze in his attempts to work the kinks out of his arms from being held up so long, a look of horror crossing his face as he glanced back down to the doggy bowl where the cakes had been.

“N-no….NO YOU’RE LYING!” He yelled,  scrambling back as much as his still shattered leg, though it had begun to heal already from the meal, would allow. “Y-You wouldn’t…”

“Oh but I would! After all you did say you wanted to see Sans again, and I thought it would be a good thing to leave his dust on...or in… the one thing he loved most in the world.”

I could barely finish what I was saying before a wail of despair unlike one I’d ever heard from him before poured out from his mouth, the younger skeleton crying out his brother name with such raw pain in his voice that nature itself practically stopped in it’s tracks. 

I activated the encounter but he hardly noticed, too far buried in morning to care, and checked his stats. They were dropping fast as he lost his HP, his HOPE that for so long had seemed indestructible. 

He was falling fast, and it was fascinating to watch. Even as I killed entire families before their children their hope never fell this fast, as I made them despair and see their death come slowly towards them they never dropped their HP this fast from pure sorrow.

He didn’t have long before he too was dust.

But it was no concern to me. I’d had my fun and once he finally fell down, I could do it all over again next reset.

And I would.   
Again, and again.


End file.
